nobleleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Titles, Ranks, and Heirarchy
As a member of The League, a title is given, based upon position and branch. Although many titles exist, the most common and most noteworthy follow below; (Note: The Grand Duke of The League is not listed, due to his rule over the entirety of the affairs of all branches) The League, although applying titles to rank, follows a simple system to determine hierarchy on a faction wide scale; As a new Member of The Independent League of Nobles, you will be simply treated as a Commoner, owed no wages, no voting rights, and only the most basic freedoms; permission to trade, participate, and serve is licensed to all Commoners regardless of title. As your membership to The League continues, there lie many paths to reach a higher social class. You may be deemed worthy of a higher title due to your prowess in battle, your pledges of financial support, or even your presence regularly interacting with other members. Through any of these means you may earn the rank of Citizen, being granted voting rights in minor accords, as well as many basic freedoms within society, above and beyond those of a Commoner. Once you have reached the rank of citizen, you must choose how you are able to best help The League, and your fellow members. You may choose to focus on assisting in military efforts or to join a trade within The League; trades include Slavery, Banking, Trading, and Crafting. As a member of the military you will be assigned to a Division, under a Captain of The Leagues Military, who will be responsible for guiding your training. Should, on the other hand, you choose to follow a Trade, instead, you will be assigned as an apprentice to a higher titled member of the same trade. As you continue on down your path, and have mastered the skills you deemed necessary for the success of The League, you may be selected to receive the rank of Gentry, the highest non-noble rank available to all but a rare few. Along with becoming a member of the Gentry, you are granted full wages of rank, voting rights on all major issues, and the freedom to become either a master of your trade, or an officer in the military. Although many cultures within the galaxy lift those sensitive to the force above the rest, The Independent League of Nobles does not. Any member of The League, no matter how powerful, or how normal, will be granted the same dues and respect as their equals. The only members treated as betters to their peers, are those in the final phase of rank within The League. Here, class does not matter, As a Member holding the rank of Senator, you are granted rights, powers, and influence over many branches of The League. Senators are expected to be present at any and all meetings called by the Grand Duke, and will have an opportunity to both initiate new members, and propose new laws for a vote. Once you have reached the senate, you have achieved what many never do, power.